Martin Weedon
Martin Weedon was the husband of Kate (Abigail Cruttenden) and his marriage was a bit of a disaster. He was played by Nicholas Burns. Anxious and timid Martin was constantly trying to please his wife Kate. Their marriage seemed to always be going through a rough patch and it took Martin five seconds to realise that the Solana Resort was the very worst place for them to make a fresh start when they first arrivedMartin and Kate arrive at The Solana and Kate is unimpressed by most of the people staying there. They first meet Donald (Kenny Ireland) and Jacqueline (Janine Duvitski) who tells them that the room that Kate and Martin are staying in have a variety of problems including overlooking the waste bins and faulty plumbing. Kate keeps threatening to take the next flight home but she is unable to get a cheap enough flight. Martin snaps at Kate on several occasions, saying how ungrateful she is. Kate sleeps with Mateo (Jake Canuso) and instantly regrets it and Martin punches Mateo when he discovers the incident. They Series 2check into a better hotel in Altea the following year. Kate seems to be a lot more happy than the previous year and is very pleased by their hotel. When the arrive at their room, they find Donald and Jacqueline in the bed with another swinger and discover that their room was double booked. The manager Antonio Dovez offers them a place at their sister hotel and is taken there by the chauffeur. When they arrive, Kate is horrified to see that their sister hotel is The Solana. Kate seems to be a lot happier than last year. Whilst Martin checks them both in, Kate sits round the pool. Donald and Jacqueline talk to her and remind her again about when she had sex with Mateo the previous year. Kate and Martin babysit Chantelle Garvey's (Hannah Hobley) son Coolio. Coolio constantly cries and Martin starts to dance and he stops. When Kate takes over, he starts to cry so Martin picks him up and Kate concludes that he likes Martin. Kate cheers for Martin in an arm wrestling contest. Martin won a €55 prize. They both go up to their room and have sex, according to Kate as she says at Madge's (Sheila Reid) wedding that she was pregnant, but they both find out it was a misunderstanding. Series 3 Martin returns, but this time without Kate - as they have separated. instead, Brandy (Sheridan Smith) joins him. When the take a trip to the waterfalls of Callosa Brandy takes Martins clothes! He ends up walking round the waterfalls naked, with Michael Garvey (Oliver Stokes) to cover his privates! This makes him angry with Brandy however he later forgives her when they start flirting with each other. It is later revealed that Brandy is not interested in Martin and is in fact already dating Gary, a con artist who helps her rob the Solona! They take Martins money and passport Therefore he rings Kate for help. She flies over to the Solona next morning to help him out however his mother Diana (Una Stubbs) also came to the Solona to help. Martin has one last chance to persuade Kate to re-build their relationship however she reveals she is dating someone else! Series 6 Martin returns in series 6 for his friends stag do. They are very rowdy which annoys Joyce Temple-Savage (Sherrie Hewson). She wants to kick them out however the groom offers Joyce a lot of money. Tiger Dyke (Danny Walters) tries to sell them tanning pills as he tells them they are drugs. They want to go see Sticky Vicky however she is on holiday therefore Jacqueline does the act! His friends go home but Martin decides to stay. He ends up waking up in bed with Bianca Dyke (Bel Powley) however he has no memory of what they did last night. When she reveals she is 16 Martin starts to panic however it turns out she was actually 23. He decides to take her to a casino however their date doesn't go as planned! Category:Characters Category:Present Characters